Heart of Darkness, Soul of Light
by HyruleKing
Summary: When Ganondorf threatens Hyrule, it's on the shoulders of CJ, the King of Hyrule and bearer of the Triforce of Power, to step up and finish the Evil King once and for all. But CJ will learn that he'll need to face greater demons that Ganondorf... the ones in his own heart. Can he defeat the threat from within or will he fall to darkness?
1. A Kingdom in Chaos

**Heart of Darkness, Soul of Light**

 **PART I: A Kingdom in Chaos**

CJ walked through a dimly-lit library in the basement of Hyrule Castle, small lantern in hand. Shaylene and Stacey were walking with him.

"I owe you two for your help with the Neo Ghouls and the Corrupted Destiny Cards... Thank you." CJ said.

"So that's what we're calling them?" Shaylene asked.

"Why are you thanking me?" Stacey asked. "I got beat by them."

"That's true, but without you calling me about them, I may have not found out about them until it was too late." CJ said. "Bandit Keith may have made it to the finals and hurt a lot more duelists with those cards before I faced him."

"Well... I guess you're welcome." Stacey said with a bit of a chuckle.

"So... what are we doing down here?" Shaylene asked.

"Does it have anything to do with your stories?" Stacey questioned.

"Yes and no." CJ said. "In my stories, this ancient library was home to some of the most important texts in Hyrule's history."

"What kinds of texts?" Shaylene asked.

"That's why we're here." CJ said. "I want to find out. I want to see just how much of Hyrule links up with my stories." He scanned a bookshelf as he walked past it, and stopped as the lantern illuminated a book titled "Hyrule Historia". "Got it..."

"Isn't that the Legend of Zelda book that I got you for your birthday a couple of years back?" Stacey asked.

"Hyrule Historia." CJ said. "Before the Crystal Wii Remote, you would've been right. This would've been the book released in English for the Legend of Zelda's 25th anniversary, conveniently released on my 25th birthday, the one detailing Nintendo's split timeline for the Legend of Zelda series. However, now that we're actually living in Hyrule, this book details our kingdom's history."

"So... I'm guessing that you want to compare the history told in it with the history of Hyrule in your stories?" Shaylene asked.

"Exactly." CJ said.

"Won't it take forever to study a whole history book?" Stacey asked.

"That's the thing." CJ said. "I have no intention of sitting down and studying this whole thing. I'm just going to scan through it and check to see what lines up with my stories." He sat down for a short time and scanned the book. "My fictional history of Hyrule lines up perfectly... The only differences are after Saria, Ryan and I were born... Granted, we still faced evil, but we were triumphant. She died from a Gyorg attack off of Outset Island, and her family was killed by a man who was angry that he didn't get Patrick's position as Director at HCIS."

"And after Patrick retired, Dad was appointed as the new Director." Shaylene said.

"Appointed by SecNav herself and recommended by Patrick." CJ said, looking at Stacey. She looked at him, a bit puzzled.

"It's weird not remembering most of the stuff we're talking about..." She said. Suddenly, a scene flashed in her mind.

 _Stacey stood in a small office in a brick building in South Castle Town. Sitting at the desk in front of her was a brown-haired, brown-eyed man in his late 30s to early 40s. He grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to Stacey._

" _Turning in your resignation, Director Floyd?" Stacey asked._

" _It's about time I retire." The man, Patrick Floyd, Director of the Hyrule Criminal Investigative Service, or HCIS, said. "I want to spend as much time with my family as I can. One can never be sure what fate has in store for them, and I don't want to lose what little precious time I may have with my wife and son."_

" _I'm sorry for your loss, Patrick." Stacey said. "Saria was a great Queen. And an even greater Sage. I don't think anyone could ever fill her shoes."_

" _Thank you, Madam Secretary." Patrick said._

" _So..." Stacey said. "Is there anyone in particular you would recommend I appoint to take your place?"_

" _Without a doubt, ma'am." Patrick said. "One of my most loyal and trustworthy employees is my Assistant Director, David Johnson." Patrick then called in a balding, greyish-brown-haired, green-eyed man in his mid 40s to his office._

" _Good afternoon, Madam Secretary... Director Floyd..." David said._

" _David, I'm turning in my resignation." Patrick said. "It's about time I retire, and I want you to fill my seat."_

" _It would be an honor, sir." David said._

"Have... We all been Sages our whole lives?" Shaylene asked.

"For the most part." CJ said. "Each one of us learned of and began to develop our Sage powers at the age of 10."

"So... Why exactly are we down here looking at Hyrule's history?" Stacey asked.

"I told you." CJ said. "To see how it lines up with my stories. I wanna have an idea of what dark forces may be coming next..." As if to respond to what CJ had just said, a loud crash was heard and the castle rumbled for a few moments. CJ and the girls ran outside, where they noticed a dark barrier was surrounding Hyrule Castle.

"Look!" Shaylene exclaimed, pointing forward. Where the Temple of Time once stood was now a pile of rubble and a plume of smoke.

"That's not good." Stacey said. "What do-" Before Stacey could finish her sentence, a golden light enveloped the three Sages and they vanished. "-you think we should do? CJ?" She looked around and found herself standing atop a tall black castle. "Where the Hell am I?"

Meanwhile, Shaylene was standing in Hyrule Field, scanning her surroundings. "How did I end up in Hyrule Field?" She wondered. "We were all just in the castle." She then pulled out her phone. As she went to dial a number, she noticed the words "No Service" across her screen. "That's weird..."

Somewhere in southern Hyrule, CJ found himself inside a vast stone temple. Around him were several stone pillars, and in front of him was a stone staircase leading up to a tall stone platform, and atop the stairs was a doorway. CJ turned again and gasped at the sight of a glowing, large gear shaped object floating in front of him. On it, forming the corners of a triangle, were the symbols of Hyrule's three goddesses, Din, Nayru and Farore.

"This looks like... the Sealed Temple..." CJ said. "But..." CJ was shocked as a white-haired man in a white bodysuit emerged from the gear object, followed by a familiar blond-haired, blue-eyed young man in a green hat and tunic. They rushed through a door and outside of the temple. "Wait a minute! That was... Ghirahim and Link?!" Suddenly, a white light surrounded him and he found himself standing in a mysterious void, standing in what looked like shallow water. Everything around him was partly cloudy blue sky as far as the eye could see. CJ looked ahead and saw the blond-haired young man standing at the back of a muscular, almost demonic man with skin seemingly made of black scales and hair made of flames. "Impossible! This looks like the battle between the Hero of Skyloft and Demise the Demon King!"

The demon-like man, Demise turned to face the young man, the Hero known as Link.

"Ah, so you've decided to meet your end in battle after all." Demise said. "It pleases me greatly to see such misplaced valor, human." Link simply glared at him. "Take a moment to appreciate your surroundings, for where we stand shall serve as your tomb for eternity."

"I can't believe I'm actually witnessing such a momentous event in Hyrule's history in person." CJ said to himself.

Demise began to walk around, circling Link.

"The hate for the gods that has boiled in my veins..." Demise said. "You will taste all of it in the bite of my blade." He stopped walking and turned to face Link. "The only question left is how long you will manage to remain standing before I take your life. Try to keep it interesting for me, would you?"

Link just looked at him.

"And when you do fall, know that your world and everything in it is mine to dominate... mine to subjugate... mine to rule!" Demise said. "When I finish with you, you can take solace in knowing your friends and kin will soon follow, as I wipe all who oppose me from the face of this world!" The skies darkened and the two readied their blades. "...It won't be long know. At last, the almighty power I've sought for millennia... I will take the Triforce for my own... And the world shall be under my foot for eternity!"

Link charged at Demise and the two clashed swords. The sound of metal clanging against metal soon echoed through the mysterious void. It wasn't long before Link managed to knock Demise to the ground. Demise swiftly jumped back onto his feet before Link could even react. He simply laughed and lightning began to strike the battlefield. Demise raised his black sword to the sky and lightning struck it, infusing it with energy. He smirked and simply swung it in Link's direction, sending a wave of electric energy at him. Demise then raised his sword again, and Link, seizing the opportunity, held his sword to the sky and it was struck by a bolt of lightning, charging it as well.

"This ends here!" Link shouted, swinging his sword and striking Demise with a wave of electric energy, stunning Demise. Link then rushed forward and began to attack Demise, swiftly knocking him to the ground. He then leaped into the air, charging his sword with lighting, and then plunged his blade into Demise's chest.

Demise slowly stood back up and weakly held his sword to the sky. Crippled by pain, he jammed his sword into the ground and watched as it simply dissolved before his eyes. Link looked at him with determination and anger in his eyes, ready to still fight if need be. Demise simply stared at him, breathing heavily and grunting in pain once in a while.

"Extraordinary. You stand as a paragon of your kind, human." Demise said. "You fight like no man or demon I have ever known. Though this is not the end. My hate... never perishes. It is born anew in a cycle with no end!"

"The Demon King's curse..." CJ mumbled.

"I will rise again!" Demise said, as his body began to dissolve. He pointed at Link. "Those like you... those who share the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero. They are eternally bound to this curse. An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!" He laughed as his body dissolved into darkness. Link held his sword to the sky and all the darkness in the area was absorbed into the blade of the now-legendary Master Sword.

"Something... or someone... Sent me back in time." CJ said. "I need to get back and find the girls."

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"Where am I?" Stacey wondered, scanning the surroundings. She now stood at the base of the black castle, which stood on an island floating over what appeared to be a pit of pure magic energy. Connecting the island to the cliffs nearby was a rainbow bridge.

"Aah!" A scream was heard from the top of the tower. Stacey looked and saw what appeared to be the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny.

"Are those... Duel Monsters holograms?" Stacey wondered.

"Link! Ganon's trying to collapse the castle on top of us using the last of his power!" Princess Zelda exclaimed.

"No way..." Stacey wondered. "This is… the Hero of Time's battle with Ganondorf..." Suddenly, time seemingly skipped ahead and she witnessed Link drive the Master Sword into the skull of a large boar-like creature.

"Six Sages! Now!" Zelda called out as she held up her hands and began to gather energy in them. Another vision flashed before Stacey's eyes.

Somewhere, deep within a mysterious chamber, a white-haired, bearded-man prayed to the gods.

"Ancient Creators of Hyrule!" The man, Rauru the Sage of Light, called out. "Now, open the sealed door and send the Evil Incarnation of Darkness into the void of the Evil Realm!" Five other people appeared in the chamber with him: A Goron male, a Zora female, a young Kokiri girl, a Gerudo woman and a Sheikah woman. The six began to gather energy around them and a portal appeared near them. Back on the battlefield, Ganon vanished and soon found himself floating in a mysterious white void. 

"You... Curse you... Zelda! Curse you... Sages! Curse you... Link!" Ganon exclaimed. "Someday... when this seal is broken... That is when I will exterminate your descendants! As long as the Triforce of Power is in my hand..." The echo of his voice then came to a stop and Link and Zelda vanished as well.

"So, I've been sent back in time... Question is, how do I get home?" Stacey wondered.

As CJ and Stacey were witnessing their battles, Shaylene found herself in Hyrule Field, watching as Link traded sword blows with Ganondorf. She watched as the two locked swords, then Link suddenly broke free, knocked Ganondorf to the ground, and leaped into the air, piercing Ganondorf's chest with his sword. Ganondorf screamed with pain.

"So... It looks like I've been sent back in time..." Shaylene said.

Ganondorf weakly stood up, the Master Sword still stuck in the glowing wound in his chest.

"When the chosen ones appear... They are always born into this world in perfect balance. That is the destiny of the chosen. That is the fate decreed by your gods, the only path for those who bear their crests. When this world brings forth another marked as you are... Know too, that it shall also be visited by one of my blood. Do not think this ends here..." Ganondorf said, boasting proudly with his dying breaths. "The history of Light and Shadow will be written in blood!" The Triforce of Power faded from his hand, the glow of his wound stopped, and he began to weakly and desperately gasp for air. Suddenly, as if a force from nowhere had dealt the final blow, Ganondorf's eyes went completely white and his final breath left him, leaving his lifeless body standing in the center of Hyrule Field, Master Sword still in his chest.

"Okay... Now, the important question is how do I get home?" Shaylene wondered. As if to answer her question, she watched a blue beam of light fire up from the southern woods. She began to follow it and soon found herself in the Sacred Grove. She looked around and saw that the beam of light appeared from a stone door atop a ledge. Shaylene climbed to the ledge and stood near the door. She reached forward and her hand gave off a faint golden glow. "What the-?" She watched as the door opened, revealing a blinding light. Shaylene walked forward into the mysterious light...

Back in the days of the Hero of Time, Stacey stood near the ruins of Ganon's Castle.

"How do I get home?" She wondered. She began to look around and saw a green beam of light coming from Castle Town. She followed it and soon found herself standing outside a large mud-brown brick cathedral like building. "The Temple of Time..." She walked into the building as her hand began to glow with the Triforce of Courage. She looked forward toward a black altar that held three stones: a blue one shaped like the Zora symbol, a green one shaped like the Kokiri Symbol and a red one shaped like the Goron symbol. Beyond the altar was a open doorway leading to a small chamber with a pedestal in it. Stacey walked forward, hand aglow with the Triforce, and vanished into a white light as she neared the pedestal.

In ancient Hyrule, CJ stood within the Sealed Temple, known in those days as the Temple of Hylia. He looked ahead of himself at the large gear like object, known as the Gate of Time.

"If there's any easy way for me to get back to the present, the Gate of Time is it." CJ said. "Of course, hopefully I appear in the right part of Hyrule..." He reached out and placed his hand on the gate. His hand began to glow with the mark of the Triforce and he watched as the gate began to glow. CJ then found himself slowly being pulled into the gate and enveloped in a white light...

CJ then emerged in what appeared to be Castle Town. He scanned his surroundings.

"It looks like I'm home..." He mumbled.

"CJ! You're okay!" Exclaimed two familiar voices in unison. CJ looked as saw Stacey and Shaylene rushing towards him. Stacey wrapped her arms around him and Shaylene jumped on him, nearly causing all three of them to fall over.

"I'm glad you girls are okay." CJ said.

"CJ... What's that?" Shaylene asked, pointing to the west. CJ looked out toward the west and saw a tall black tower rising from the desert.

"Is that?" Stacey questioned.

"Ganon's Castle." CJ said. "I think I know how... and possibly why... we were sent back in time."

" _At that moment, I feared the worst for my kingdom... The return of the King of Evil... And little did I know, the worst was yet to come..."_


	2. Evil's Summoning Ritual

**PART II: The Evil's Summoning Ritual**

"Ganon's Castle?" Shaylene asked. "Does that mean he's back?"

"Potentially..." CJ said. "Question: Were you girls thrown back in time?" They both nodded. "What did you see?"

"I saw the Hero of Time's fight with Ganondorf." Stacey said.

"And I saw the fight between the Hero of Twilight and Ganondorf." Shaylene said.

"I saw the original Hero's battle with Demise the Demon King." CJ said. "So you girls saw what would be considered to be the two biggest conflicts with Ganondorf in Hyrule's history... And I saw the day that Demise's curse was laid on the Hero and Zelda... We need to find a way to get into Ganon's Castle." It was then that a voice echoed in each of their minds.

 _"Shay... I need your help. I've been sealed in the Spirit Temple..."_ Shaylene heard.

" _Stacey... Please come to the Fire Temple."_ Echoed Janelle's voice in Stacey's mind. _"A great beast has sealed me within the prayer chamber..."_

"CJ, Jennette's been trapped in the Spirit Temple." Shaylene said.

"Janelle as well." Stacey added. CJ focused his energy for a moment, sensing the faint connections to the other Sages.

"All of the Sages have..." CJ said. "With the exception of us and Layla... I can't sense her energy. It feels as if something, or someone, is blocking her magic signature. We need to head out and rescue everyone. Stacey, you go rescue Janelle and then head to the Earth Temple to free Alex. Shaylene, go to the Wind Temple and find Aubrey, then head out to the Spirit Temple to free your sister. I'll head to the Peak Province and free Dayan from the Ice Temple, then he and I will rescue Danielle from the Forest Temple. After that, we'll see if we can all work together to find Layla."

"Okay." The girls said, and the three Sages warped away.

 _ **Later...**_

CJ, Dayan and Danielle emerged from the Faron Woods and out into Southern Hyrule Field.

"Thanks for helping us, CJ." Danielle said.

"Yeah. We owe you." Dayan said. It was then that a loud crash was heard.

"What was that?!" Danielle gasped.

"Over there!" Dayan exclaimed, pointing to the Gerudo Desert, where a red beam of light shot up into the sky.

"That can't be good." CJ said.

Meanwhile, Stacey, Alex and Janelle exited Kakariko Village into Eastern Hyrule Field.

"Um, Stacey... What the heck is that?" Janelle questioned, pointing to the west. The three looked toward the desert and saw a violet beam of light rising to the sky.

"Not a good sign." Stacey said.

Finally, Shaylene, Jennette and Aubrey walked out of the Spirit Temple, where they saw a blue beam of light rising to the sky near the red and violet beams.

"I don't like the looks of this..." Jennette said.

"Me neither." Shaylene added.

Suddenly, back in Southern Hyrule Field, a vision flashed through CJ's mind.

" _Are we ready, everyone?" CJ asked. "The final battle begins now!" He then used his magic to create a portal in the courtyard. Everyone stepped through it and soon found themselves in a small chamber. In front of them sat an altar. On that altar were three torches: one lit with a red flame, one lit with a blue flame, and one lit with a purple flame. In the center of the three torches lay Stacey, unconscious. In front of the altar was Twinrova._

" _What's that?" Tea asked._

 _"The Altar of Rites." CJ said. "And it looks like Twinrova have lit the Flames of Destruction, Sorrow and Despair." Twinrova then turned and looked at CJ._

 _"Ah… the King has come." Kotake said._

 _"I hope you're ready to suffer." Koume said._

" _For when we're done with you, we shall offer you and the Queen as sacrifices, and the Gerudo King of Evil will rise again!" Kotake said._

"Oh no..." CJ then made a telepathic communication with the other Sages.

" _Stacey... Shay... I want you guys to meet me at the Spirit Temple. Everyone else, return to Hyrule Castle. Protect it. I fear a revival of Ganon may be upon us."_ CJ said.

Within a few moments, CJ, Stacey and Shaylene stood outside the Spirit Temple.

"So what's up?" Stacey asked.

"Follow me." CJ said, as he led the girls into the Spirit Temple. "You girls know about Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons and Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages, right?"

"Yeah." Shaylene said. "I used to own them."

"And you told me about them." Stacey said.

"I think us and the rest of the Sages were trapped to distract us from an attempt to commence the Gerudo Rites." CJ said. The girls soon reached the prayer chamber, where CJ was able to use his powers to open a portal. The three stepped through it and found themselves in the same chamber that CJ saw in his vision.

"Isn't this the Room of Rites?" Shaylene asked, recognizing the surroundings from the games.

"Yup." The three looked ahead and saw the same altar from CJ's vision. Lifeless on the altar was Layla. In front of the altar were two witches in black robes: one with hair of fire and one with hair of ice.

"Twinrova..." Shaylene said.

"You're too late..." The ice-haired witch, Kotake, said.

"The Gerudo King of Evil shall rise again!" The fire-haired witch, Koume, exclaimed proudly. Before CJ and the girls could react, the three flames were extinguished, and Layla's body began to glow before dissolving before their eyes. A bright light then filled the room, blinding everyone. CJ and the girls shielded their eyes.

"Guys, what happened?!" CJ and the girls uncovered their eyes and were shocked to find themselves standing in Hyrule Castle's courtyard.

"It's not good." CJ said. "Twinrova just sacrificed Layla to revive Ganon."

It was then that three glowing maidens descended from the heavens. Each had a different color hair and gown to match: one red, one blue and one green.

"O young ones..." The red maiden, Din, said. "All is not lost."

"Though Twinrova has offered Layla's life force to revive the Evil King, there is still hope..." The blue maiden, Nayru, added.

"Before your very eyes, the Triforce's destiny is being fulfilled." The green maiden, Farore, continued.

"What do you mean?" CJ asked.

"Do know of the history of the Triforce, and the events that transpired prior to the sealing of the Demon King?" Din questioned.

"After the Triforce was created, Hylia was left in your stead to protect it..." CJ said. "But Demise led an army of demons to try to claim the Triforce from her."

"She gathered the people onto a small chunk of earth and sent it skyward, along with the Triforce, to protect it from the demon hordes." Shaylene added.

"And she readied herself to face the Demon King and his army." Stacey finished.

"Correct." Nayru said.

"Even though Hylia managed to seal Demise, she was wounded." CJ said. "She knew her seal would not hold on Demise, so she created Fi, the spirit of the Master Sword, to guide her chosen hero in his destiny of stopping Demise when the seal finally broke."

"Having suffered grave injuries from her battle, and knowing that the Triforce was created by gods but unable to be wielded by them, Hylia transferred her soul into the body of a mortal so that the Triforce could be wielded." Shaylene said.

"Yes." Farore said.

"But how does that tie into the destiny of the Triforce?" Stacey asked.

"Hylia then entrusted her loyal servants to protect her incarnation as well as the Triforce until the time came that her chosen hero was needed, at which point they were needed to guide the hero, and Hylia's current incarnation, in fulfilling their destiny." CJ said. "Those servants were my ancestors... the Sheikah."

"That is correct, young ones." Din said. "Every generation, the incarnation of the goddess Hylia, as well as the incarnation of her loyal servant Impa, have always been close."

"And that has never been truer than this generation, when the two bloodlines joined as one..." Nayru said.

"... When Saria and I were married." CJ realized.

"Yes." Farore said. "And upon the moment of that marriage, we foresaw Ganon's revival, Saria's death, and the rise of Layla as the new Sage of Time. Beyond that, we saw the loss of Layla's life at the hands of the Gerudo Rites."

"And we decided that at that moment, we would pass the Triforce of Wisdom on to a new bloodline... Not one connected to the bloodline of Hylia's spirit, but to another one who is connected close to Impa's incarnation..." Din said. Shaylene gasped as her hand began to glow with the light of the Triforce of Wisdom.

"M-me?" She asked.

"Yes." Nayru said. "When we foresaw the events that have transpired, we knew that we would bestow the Triforce of Wisdom onto you, because of the bond between you and CJ."

"But... why not give it to Stacey?" Shaylene asked.

"Because Stacey is descended from the Hero's bloodline, and was always destined to possess the Triforce of Courage." Farore said.

"We also decided that upon Layla's death, we would pass the powers of the Sage of Time onto the Sage of Shadow, combining the two." Din said.

"But... Why?" CJ questioned.

"Because... Impa, Hylia's loyal servant, held the keys and the knowledge needed for the Hero to open the Gate of Time, and she knew the location of not one, but both of the Gates of Time." Nayru said. "Not only was she the first in a line of Shadow Folk, and the first Sage of Shadow, but she also held power over the Gate of Time, making her the first Sage of Time as well."

"With Layla's power passed to you, destiny has come full circle." Farore said.

"The power of time has been restored to Impa's bloodline..." Din said.

"... and the Triforce is within the bloodline of those destined to protect it." Nayru said.

"Now, my children..." Farore said. "Go forth, and defeat the King of Evil..." Farore said, as the goddesses ascended to the heavens once again.

CJ looked at Shaylene and Stacey, their hands all aglow with the Triforce.

"It's time to end this." He said.


	3. The Demon King's Curse

**PART III: The Demon King's Curse**

CJ, Shaylene and Stacey walked into Ganondorf's castle.

"He's here." CJ said. "I can feel it." It was then that a group of boar-like monsters, known as Moblins, led by Twinrova appeared. Shaylene put her hand on CJ's shoulder.

"Go..." She said.

"We'll take care of them." Stacey said. "You deal with Ganondorf." Stacey and Shaylene drew their swords and charged toward Twinrova and Ganondorf's forces, as CJ was able to slip past them and continue through the castle.

It wasn't long before CJ stepped out onto the roof of Ganon's Castle.

"How fitting... That my final showdown with Hyrule would happen atop this very tower..." Ganondorf said. "Here it began... Here it all shall end."

"You're right... It _will_ end here." CJ said.

"I'm sure you know the legends, boy..." Ganondorf said. "Of my many failed attempts to claim Hyrule as my own... My country lay within a vast desert. When the sun rose into the sky, a burning wind punished my lands, searing the world. And when the moon climbed into the dark of night, a frigid gale pierced our homes. No matter when it came, the wind carried the same thing... Death. But the winds that blew across the green fields of Hyrule brought something other than suffering and ruin... I... I coveted that wind, I suppose."

"That still doesn't excuse the things that you've done!" CJ exclaimed. "Zelda's descendant is dead because of your jealousy! She's dead, because of your greedy desire to take Hyrule! And because of the wrath that your greed and jealousy brought upon this land... And you think just admitting your wrongs just instantly makes it fucking better?!"

"No... I must atone for my sins... I know this now..." Ganondorf said. "And that has begun... In fact, it began a generation ago... When a young woman descended from my blood married a man descended from the blood of Hylia's loyal servant..."

"Mom and Dad..." CJ mumbled.

"Yes..." Ganondorf said. "I... I never wanted to attack Hyrule like I did. When I first came to Hyrule centuries ago, I truly did seek a peace treaty with King Daphnes... But... there's a darkness living within me... One that I cannot always fight. Much like you..."

"But... my darkness is natural... I'm the Sage of Shadow..." CJ said.

"No... If your darkness truly only stemmed from your Sage heritage, it would not threaten to consume you. You would not have committed the sins you've committed..." Ganondorf said. "You suffer from the same dark plague as I do..." It was then that a familiar muscular, black, scaly human-like figure with hair of flames appeared behind Ganondorf in a semi-transparent, spiritual form... A very same figure that CJ had seen only hours earlier.

"Demise..." CJ said.

"As a descendant of my bloodline, you suffer from the same curse as me... And as the chosen bearers of the spirit of the Hero and the Goddess, your friends Stacey and Shaylene suffer at your hand... Though you do not will it..." Ganondorf said.

"You're... You're right... Because my heart can't choose between the two of them, and it puts a strain on all of us... Though I love Stacey, my darkness wants to be with Shaylene..." CJ said.

"That's not true..." Ganondorf said, beginning to struggle as Demise's spirit began to take hold of him. "You... love them both... Your love for Shaylene... is not fueled by darkness... Though we suffer the same curse... My soul is weighed down and darkened by my jealousy of Hyrule... It's held back by my fear of death... But your soul... Though your heart is dark... Your soul is filled with light..." By this time, Stacey, Shaylene and Twinrova had arrived atop the roof.

"CJ!" The girls exclaimed.

"What... What can I do?" CJ asked.

"End me..." Ganondorf said, struggling to fight Demise's power. "Before the Demon King takes full hold of me and I commit another sin that I will regret."

"No! Please don't!" Twinrova begged.

"It must be done." Ganondorf said. He smiled at Twinrova. "Thank you, Mother... You have stood by my side for centuries, aiding me with noble ambitions. You only wanted to see my dreams come true, and even though you fueled my darkness, you knew not what you did..." He then knelt down on the ground and looked at CJ. "Do it, boy... Give the Triforce of Power its peace... Let it live rightfully for eternity within its proper bloodline... And more so... Give my soul peace..."

CJ nodded and wiped a tear from his eye.

"As you wish..." He said. He plunged his sword into Ganondorf's skull.

"Thank you..." Ganondorf said, with his dying breath. He looked at the girls, as Demise's spirit began to dissolve behind him. "The Triforce, Gerudo and Hyrule are in good hands... Good luck with the darkness in your heart... If I can do it, so can you, my son..." Ganondorf then collapsed to the ground and both he and Demise dissolved before their eyes.

Twinrova turned to CJ. "Thank you... for bringing peace to my son... And bringing peace to me..." She then became a spirit and vanished as well.

"So, what now?" Stacey asked.

"Now, we return to Hyrule Castle." CJ said. "Our kingdom is safe." _And now, I face the toughest challenge I've ever faced... Owning up to my sins and surrendering a life I've always dreamed of..._

" _Knowing that Ganondorf no longer plagued Hyrule was a burden lifted from my shoulders... Over a millennium of bloodshed and destruction caused by the hand of a single man had come to a close..._

 _But I knew that it wasn't the end just yet. There was more left to be done. Ganondorf wasn't the only one affected by Demise's curse... He said it himself. I was as well... And because of that, those I loved most were affected... Stacey and Shaylene._

 _I didn't want to admit it, but I knew it was true. I knew I needed to do something about it. I needed to break the curse. I needed to stop the darkness before it consumed me._

 _Like Ganondorf, I had committed sins because of the Demon King's curse... Sins that were destroying me from within. Sins that carried strong regrets... Regrets that I knew would lead to the loss of more lives if something wasn't done about it... I needed to bring an end to it before more lives were lost..."_


	4. Heart of Darkness, Soul of Light

**PART IV: A Heart of Darkness, A Soul of Light**

CJ stood on the balcony of Hyrule Castle, dressed in a gray sweatshirt and jeans. He stood there, staring up into the crisp, cold night sky.

 _I really hate having such a clouded mind like this..._ He thought to himself. _What did Ganondorf mean when he said my heart is dark but my soul is filled with light?_ CJ wondered. _He said we suffer from the same curse... And that Shaylene and Stacey suffer at my hand, though I don't willingly cause their suffering... I... Maybe some rest will clear my head._

He then walked through the balcony doors into an elegant bedroom. He continued through the bedroom and across the hall into a large living room. Sitting on the couch watching TV was Stacey, dressed in a blue shirt and pajama pants. Nearby, standing near a pool table were Shaylene and Jennette. Jennette wore a light blue tank top and white sweatpants. Shaylene was garbed in a pink sweatshirt and blue pajama pants with pink cupcakes on them.

"Hey hun." Stacey said.

"Hey." CJ said. "I'm gonna head to bed. I'm tired."

"Already?" Shaylene asked. "It's so early though."

"Yeah, I know. But I'm beat." CJ said.

"Well if you can't sleep, feel free to come back in here." Jennette said. "I'm gonna need someone else to play against once I beat Shay."

"Hey!" Shaylene exclaimed. CJ just chuckled.

"Good night, girls." He said, before exiting the room and heading back across the hall to the bedroom. He climbed into bed and was soon sound asleep.

* * *

 _A mysterious figure stood in a small alleyway in south Castle Town, dressed in a black hoodie and jeans. Across the street from the alley was a tan three-story house. The figure's face was shrouded in darkness, and all that was visible was a pair of icy blue eyes filled with an almost evil glint. The figure reached into its pocket and clutched a golden triangular-shaped amulet. The amulet gave off a faint red aura which transferred to the figure._

 _Unbeknownst to themselves, the figure shed a single tear as they snapped their fingers and the red glow vanished. Across the street, in the basement of the home, a small fire broke out near the gas heating unit._

 _The figure clutched a small green stone, mumbled something and vanished in a flash of light. Within moments, a devastating explosion rocked the tan house as well as the neighborhood, and the house was quickly and furiously engulfed in flames._

 _CJ rushed down a street in East Castle Town and he soon came to a three-story tan house, fully engulfed in flames. The area was blocked off by police tape and firefighters were blasting the fierce flames with water._

" _CJ!" CJ turned and saw Shaylene and Jennette standing near the crowd. Shaylene ran over and wrapped her arms around CJ, who returned the embrace and held her close. Jennette quickly walked over as well._

" _Shay… I'm glad you're okay. You too, Jennette." CJ said. "Where are you parents and your brother?"_

"That's the thing." Jennette said, trying to cover the fear and pain in her voice. "We're not sure."

" _We went out for a walk and when we came back, the house was fully engulfed." Shaylene said, trying not to cry._

" _Stay here with your sister for a second, Shay." CJ said. He walked away from the girls and over to a nearby police officer, who was working on crowd control._

 _"Sir, you need to stand b- Oh… Your Majesty, what can I do for you?" The officer asked._

" _Do you know if anyone was inside the house when the fire started?" CJ asked. "Those two girls over there live here with their parents and older brother." He motioned to Shay and Jennette._

" _How old are they?" The officer asked._

 _"The oldest one is 22, the younger one will be 17 next month." CJ said._

" _They… may want to hear this…" The officer said, a solemn tone in his voice. CJ had a bad feeling of what was coming next. He waved the girls over._

" _Where are Mom and Dad?" Shaylene asked. "And Steven? Is everyone okay?" CJ put his arm around Shaylene and pulled her close._

" _When we arrived, the house was fully engulfed in flames." The officer said. "We believe the fire may have been burning for some time already… Firefighters went in to search the house. Three victims were pulled from the blaze, but I'm sorry to say…"_

" _No… please don't…" Jennette said, her eyes beginning to water._

" _I'm sorry to inform you that all three were pronounced dead at the scene by paramedics…" The officer said._

" _M-mommy… D-daddy…" Shaylene buried her face in CJ's chest and cried. CJ wrapped his arms around her, hoping to comfort her. Jennette tried to hold it together for her sister, but couldn't, and broke down in tears as well._

 _"Why? Why Mom and Dad? Why Steven?" Jennette sobbed. CJ extended an arm and pulled Jennette into the embrace as well, trying to do his best to comfort the girls._

* * *

CJ quickly sat up in bed, sweating and breathing heavily. He looked out the window and saw that daylight had broken. He got out of bed, got dressed, and walked across the hall to the living room, where Stacey was sitting on the couch.

"Morning hun." She said.

"Hey you." CJ said. "Where are Shay and Jennette?"

"They went down to Lake Hylia." Stacey said.

"I'm going for a walk." CJ said.

Soon, he walked along a large, crystal clear lake in the south of Hyrule. Within minutes, he noticed Shaylene and Jennette sitting on the lake's shore, dipping their feet in the water.

"Hey CJ." Shaylene said with a smile.

"Hey Shay." CJ said.

"What's up?" Shaylene asked.

"Remember my face-off with Ganondorf?" CJ asked.

"Sort of..." Shaylene said. "Didn't he say something about fighting your darkness?"

"Yes." CJ said. "He told me that he and I suffer from the same curse... The curse of Demise... The curse laid down by the Demon King himself... Centuries ago, when the Chosen Hero of the Goddess took down the Demon King, Demise swore that an incarnation of his hatred would eternally plague the descendant of the Hero and the incarnation of the goddess... In other words, Demise's curse would eternally plague the bearers of the Triforces of Courage and Wisdom."

"But... Ganondorf has plagued you, not me and Stacey." Shaylene said.

"Are you sure?" CJ questioned. "Ganondorf and I have been at war over the Triforce of Power, and that war has put stress not only on Stacey, but Saria before her... Both have had to witness the man they love go to war with a demonic man who's existed in Hyrule for centuries."

"But... Where do I fit in?" Shaylene inquired. "And what about Layla and Ryan?"

"Ryan had to watch his sister... His twin I might add, stress over watching her lover face Ganondorf." CJ said. "Layla should be obvious. Because of this war and this curse, she lost her life. As for you..."

"CJ... Why are you avoiding this part of the answer?" Shaylene asked. "H-how do I... How do I fit in to this?" Fear began to cripple her voice.

"Because of this war... Because of this curse... You have been forced to grow up faster than you should have. You've been stressed much like Stacey and Saria. You've had to watch your best friend risk his life time and time again by facing the King of Evil in battle." CJ said. "And lastly, this curse has brought a price down on you that's affected not only you, but your sister as well..."

"What do you mean?" Jennette asked.

"I'm not sure how to say this..." CJ said, as his eyes began to water. "This curse on the Triforce is the reason you girls lost your home and your family..."

"But... how?" Shaylene asked.

"Police said that the fire was caused by an explosion from a faulty gas heater." Jennette said. "Are you saying that Ganondorf caused the gas heater to explode?"

"No..." CJ said. "...I did."

* * *

 _CJ stood in a small alleyway in south Castle Town, dressed in a black hoodie and jeans. Across the street from the alley was a tan three-story house. His face was shrouded in darkness, and all that was visible was a pair of icy blue eyes filled with an almost evil glint. CJ reached into its pocket and clutched a golden triangular-shaped amulet. The amulet gave off a faint red aura which transferred to him._

" _I... I must be... with her..." CJ mumbled, in an almost trance-like tone._

 _Unbeknownst to himself, CJ shed a single tear as he snapped his fingers and the red glow vanished. Across the street, in the basement of the home, a small fire broke out near the gas heating unit._

 _CJ reached into his pocket and clutched a small green stone._

" _Farore's Wind... Set to... Hyrule Castle." He mumbled, as he vanished in a flash of light._

 _Within moments, a devastating explosion rocked the tan house as well as the neighborhood, and the house was quickly and furiously engulfed in flames._

 _CJ found himself back in Hyrule Castle. He shed the hoodie and tossed it into his closet and suddenly snapped out of his trance-like state._

 _He began to look around his bedroom for a box labeled "Important Memories and Stuff"._

" _That's what I'm looking for." He said to himself as he fished through the box and found a few pieces of paper. He looked at them one by one._

 _"Yeah… According to my birth certificate, I was born in Gerudo Valley…" He thought aloud. "Just like my stories said… And here's me and Saria's marriage certificate, dated Zorin 9, 1119. And here's me and Stacey's marriage certificate, dated Zorin 23, 1125… Three years after we started dating…"_

 _It was then that CJ's phone rang._

 _"Hello?" CJ answered._

" _CJ! Help! The house is on fire!"_

" _Shay?!"_

 _"Come quick! Please!" Shaylene exclaimed from the other end. CJ could hear the panic and fear in her voice._

" _I'm on my way!" CJ said._

* * *

"I'm... I'm sorry..." CJ said. "I... I used my amulet to tap into my power and used the powers of the Sage of Fire to ignite the heater and cause the explosion. I didn't even completely remember doing it until I was given a vision of it in a dream last night..."

"Why the Hell would you do something like that?!" Jennette exclaimed.

"I... I don't know... I was blinded by my desire to be with Shaylene." CJ said. "I wanted to be with her... be close to her... keep her safe... protect her..."

"So you destroyed our home?!" Jennette screamed. "How did you know that she wouldn't be in there!?"

"I'm sorry! I wish I could fix this..." CJ said, sobbing. "I watched you leave for your walk... As soon as you were gone... I... I just... I lost control... I let my heritage get the best of me... I let Demise's curse take control..."

"Don't blame that fucking curse!" Jennette shouted, slapping CJ. "That's not an excuse. I can't believe you'd do something like that! You're a sick fucking bastard!"

CJ rubbed his cheek and looked at Shaylene.

"I'm really sorry, Shay... I... I don't know what I was thinking..." CJ said. "I... I love you... I never wanted to hurt you..."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you blew up our damn house!" Jennette snapped. Shaylene simply buried her face in her sister's shoulder and wept.

"Shay... Jennette..." CJ was unsure was to say.

"I'm beyond fucking done with you." Jennette said. She and Shaylene turned and walked away.

CJ stood there, wiping his tears.

 _What have I done?_ He asked himself. _Why can't I fight these demons inside me?_

 _ **Meanwhile, in the desert...**_

Jennette wandered the desert, Shaylene in tow.

"I can't believe he'd do something so sick!" Jennette said furiously. "What the fuck is wrong with him?"

"Jennette... Maybe we're being too hard on him..." Shaylene said.

"Are you listening to yourself?!" Jennette snapped. "He killed Mom, Dad and Steven!"

"But..." Shaylene said. "He wasn't himself..."

"Why are you defending him?" Jennette interrogated. "He's a sick bastard! He killed our family because he wants to sleep with you! Deep down, he's just a sick creep!"

"Don't say that!" Shaylene screamed. "He's a nice guy! He loves me! And... And I love him too!"

"How can you say that?" Jennette asked. "Especially after what he's done!"

"Because... I trust him..." Shaylene said. "Sis, you don't understand what he suffers from..."

"Don't start trying to defend him, Shay." Jennette said. "And don't start agreeing with him damn curse bullshit. It's just a lame excuse he's trying to use to hide the fact that he's a creep!"

"What are you going to do?" Shaylene barked. "Kill him? That would make you no better than him."

"Taking his one life isn't close enough to justice for what we've lost, Shay." Jennette said. "And don't forget... We wouldn't even be in this situation if it weren't for that fucking wish he made on that stupid Crystal Wii remote."

"Please tell me you're not going to try to take the Fused Shadows from the Twilight Realm and fight him..." Shaylene begged.

"Of course not." Jennette said. As she came to a strange crack in the wall surrounded by a magical aura. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bracelet. She put it on and it began to glow. "I'm going to Lorule. I'm going to claim their Triforce and use it to defeat CJ and take his kingdom for us."

"Where... Where did you get that?" Shaylene asked, referencing the bracelet.

"Don't worry about that, sis." Jennette said. "What's important is that I'm going to get us the justice we so rightfully deserve..." She placed her hand in the wall and Shaylene gasped as her sister transformed into a painting. She watched as Jennette slid along the wall and vanished into the glowing crack.

"No..." Shaylene said to herself. "I... I can't let this happen..." She dug around in her pocket until she found a small green crystal. "Farore's Wind... Teleport to... Hyrule Castle." Shaylene soon teleported into the living room of Hyrule Castle.

"Hey Shaylene." Stacey said.

"Where's CJ?" Shaylene asked.

"He went for a walk a while ago, right after asking where you and Jennette were." Stacey said.

"And he hasn't returned?" Shaylene asked.

"No... Why?" Stacey questioned. "Is something wrong?"

"Well..." Shaylene took a deep, nervous breath and began to explain what happened between Jennette and CJ.

"You're fucking kidding?!" Stacey gasped.

"I... I wish I was." Shaylene said.

"And... you're still looking for him?" Stacey wondered.

"I'm... worried about him." Shaylene said.

"How... How are you not pissed at him?" Stacey asked, completely dumbfounded. "I mean... I'm his wife and I ready to kick his ass for this..."

"Part of me wants to be." Shaylene said. "But the other part of me can't be. While I want to be upset with him, I want to protect him more."

"Protect him from Jennette?" Stacey asked.

"Yes." Shaylene said. "She's gone to Lorule... I fear she may be seeking their Triforce..."

"Oh no..." Stacey said. "Where do you think he may have gone?"

"I'm really not sure..." Shaylene said. It was then that her and Stacey's hands began to give off a glow.

"My Triforce of Courage is resonating..." Stacey realized.

"So is the Triforce of Wisdom..." Shaylene said, looking at her hand. "CJ's entering the Sacred Realm!"

"We need to go there!" Stacey said.

A short time later, Shaylene and Stacey were teleported into what appeared to be a beautiful castle courtyard, with glistening white pillars and a white stone walkway, all surrounded by perfect green grass. At the end of the walkway was an empty pedestal.

"There!" Shaylene exclaimed. CJ turned and saw the girls.

"Stacey... Shay..." He said, tears in his eyes.

"CJ, what are you doing?" Stacey asked.

"Fixing what I've done." CJ said. His hand began to glow. Stacey and Shaylene looked at their hands as the glow of the Triforce began to fade.

"CJ... Jennette's gone to Lorule!" Shaylene exclaimed.

"Shay... You... You came to warn me?" CJ asked. "Even after what I've done? You're not mad at me?"

"Of course I am." Shaylene said. "But what's done is done. And what Jennette wants to do is no better than what you did... Besides, I know you're sorry. I know you wish you hadn't done it. And I trust you enough to know that you weren't yourself when you did it. I know the curse you suffer from... What's done can't be fixed."

"No." CJ said. "It _can_ be fixed. And it will be." He then watched as a golden portal opened before him.

"CJ!" Shaylene rushed forward as CJ stepped through the portal and it closed. "Shit!"

"What is he going to do?" Stacey asked.

"Whatever it is, he needed to take the Triforce from us." Shaylene said, holding up her bare hand.

"Oh no... What is he plotting?"

Meanwhile, CJ stood in a mysterious void, surrounded by a golden light. He looked down at his hand and dropped to his knees. Glowing brightly on his hand was the mark of the Triforce, all three pieces illuminated.

"Young CJ... What brings thee to our chamber?" A voice echoed. CJ looked up as the three golden goddesses appeared before him.

CJ remained on his knees, glanced at the Triforce on his hand, and looked back up at the goddesses.

"Oh great goddesses... I come here to atone for my sins..." CJ said. "To atone for what I've done wrong... To fix the mistakes I've made... And repair the lives I've destroyed." He then raised his hand and the Triforce appeared in front of him in a physical form. He closed his eyes, reached out, touched the Triforce, and shed a tear. "Fix the curtain of darkness I've laid on my kingdom... On my life... on the lives of my friends... Allow me to atone for my greed... My kingdom has come... Now I let it go... Reverse the wish granted to me by the Crystal Wii remote... Return me and my friends to the lives we held before Hyrule... And most importantly... Give Shaylene back her family... Her old life... Release her from the burden laid upon her by my cursed heart... And let the memories of this life be lost from the minds of my friends... But let them remain with me."

The Triforce began to give off a mighty glow, and the room filled with a bright light...

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED?**_


End file.
